Death By Vengance
by BriiBear
Summary: Sango's family has been murder by his. He wants to make it up to her. Can it happen?


Death by Vengeance

A one-shot

The dark clouds rolled through the vacant village. Houses were emptied but the smell of the family's blood lingered in the air. A single little girl walked into the streets of her once-been town. The girl was solemn and unemotional on the outside. Her facade cold and stoic as if she had no cares of her guardians. No care of anyone but herself. Though given the circumstances, she deserved to feel the way she did.

The girl walked on and exited the village like nothing had happened there, but something had. She may had not known it then, but she sure would get a surprise when the mercenaries came back for her. Although by the time they would catch up to her she would be a beautiful, well-trained, and full of vengeance for her parents and family's murderer.

_________________________________________________________________

Sango's POV---

I have been training for many years. Too many years that I don't remember how many. My family and village was murdered when I was a young girl. I was 7. That was exactly 10 years ago. Since then I have been seeking vengeance for the men who killed them. Once I meet them face to face I will show them how much pain they put my family through, my friends through, and me through. I won't kill them. I refuse to be just like them, but I'll hurt them so bad that they will wish I would kill them.

_________________________________________________________________

Bankotsu's POV—

I am the son of a great mercenary. My father had killed a lot of men. I have fallen in his footsteps. My brothers and I have taken over for father for about 5 years now. The last story he ever told me was of the village of ''No Tears''. He called it that because none of the people who were murdered there cried or begged for their lives. He tells me of the little girl he couldn't stand to kill because she reminded him of mother. I made a pledge to father that one day I would go and find her and tell her why she lived when everyone she loved died. That will be MY story to tell for her.

_________________________________________________________________

Narrator---

''Ugh!'' Sango grunted as she hurled her Hairaikotsu towards a large tree. As it hit the tree it imbedded itself inside the tree's trunk. ''Shit! Stupid Tree! Arg! Stupid ME!!'' Sango was angry with herself. She had worked so hard that she felt that if she didn't accomplish more than she would never give peace to her family's name.

Nearby in the woods was the young mercenary. He was propped up against a tree listening to the sounds of his surroundings. Suddenly he heard angry shouting and lifted his head up to see if he could spot anyone. As he moved the shouting got louder and the mercenary got more curious. He decided to stop and hide between some bushes that hid him from whom he was spying.

''Must I always screw up?!'' Sango dropped to the ground with a thud. She stretched her legs out and rested her eyes a little. She tilted back and leaned against the tree. Bankotsu took this opportunity to sneak up on Sango and get a closer look.

''She's beautiful. Just like Mamma.'' Bankotsu smirked as he said that last part.

Bankotsu had some how managed to slide his arms around Sango and hold her tight from behind limiting her movement. ''What the!?! Hey Get OFF me!!'' Sango screamed. He had to resist from covering his ears so that it would shorten her luck to escape. ''I'm sorry Mam but you are of use to me.'' Bankotsu smirked. Sango fell to the ground. ''Take me. Go ahead. I don't care anymore.'' Her voice sounded helpless. He stopped what he was doing to look at her in confusion. ''Are you ok Mam?'' He asked her. Sango looked up at him, tears threatening to stream down from her eyes. ''It was all for nothing. I'm never going to see them again anyways.'' Sango stood up and brushed herself off. She motioned him to go and he did. ''So. What's your name?'' He raised his eyebrow at her.

''My name is Sango. Sango Taijiya. Yours?'' She said all this while following behind him. ''I'm Bankotsu. Bankotsu Shichinintai.'' Bankotsu said while smiling at her. Sango however stopped in her tracks. ''Shichinintai?'' She questioned him again. ''Yeah.'' Bankotsu said like it meant nothing. Sango's expression turned into a horrified one. She turned on her heel and ran in the other direction back to where they had came from. ''Hey!! Get back here! I need to tell you something! SHIT!!'' Bankotsu ran after her. As he came into the clearing where he first saw Sango he stopped. There she was holding a Katana in her hand.

''You asked for this you murderer!!'' Sango yelled as she ran towards him at full speed. Bankotsu had barely enough time to block her movements. ''I need to tell you something Sango.'' He told her. She didn't listen to him and continued blocking his attacks. ''I didn't kill your family or village. It was my father.'' Sango dropped her sword and followed after it. She slumped to the ground. ''Why didn't he take my life as well?'' Her face was sullen, upset. ''Because you reminded him too much of my mother. Beautiful, elegant, graceful, alone, missing those she loves.'' Bankotsu stared at her. ''I finally found out what everything he said meant.'' A single tear rolled down Sango's cheek. "Why are you telling me all this?" She questioned him. "Because I want you to know why all this happened to you and what it meant to us." She looked up at him her head heavy. "Thank you." As she said that her body slumped and fell to the ground. Her heart had stopped and the need to revenge her family had finally ceased. Bankotsu looked at her fallen body. "And I think I love you, Sango beautiful." With that Bankotsu fell beside her, both in a peaceful slumber forever.


End file.
